The fabrication of integrated circuits (“ICs”) involves the performance of a range of chemical and physical processes on a semiconductor substrate. In general, these processes include deposition, patterning, and doping. Fundamental to all of these processes is lithography by which process three-dimensional relief images are formed on a substrate for subsequent transfer of a pattern to the substrate.
Lithography accounts for a large part of the cost of IC fabrication, due to the large number of lithography steps involved in fabrication. In addition, lithography generally presents the primary limitation to further advancements in the reduction of feature size and silicon area and the increase in transistor speed. Clearly, therefore, a balance must be struck between cost and capability when developing a lithography process.
Optical lithography is a well-known photographic process by which a photoresist layer comprising a polymer product deposited on a substrate is exposed (i.e., irradiated with UV light) and developed to form three dimensional relief images on the substrate. In general, the ideal photoresist image has the exact shape of the intended pattern in the plane of the substrate with vertical walls through the thickness of the resist. Thus, the final resist pattern is binary, with parts of the substrate covered with the resist while other parts are uncovered. Although the polymer product itself may be photoactive, generally a photoresist contains one or more photoactive components in addition to the polymer product. Upon exposure, the photoactive component acts to change the physical or chemical characteristics of the photoresist.
It has been known in the art to use a double exposure process in IC fabrication; however, current double exposure processes require additional developing, film deposition and/or etch process steps or result in a loss of contrast on the photoresist pattern.